memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Coda (episode)
After her shuttlecraft crashes, Captain Janeway isn't sure if she's hallucinating or dead. Summary Janeway and Chakotay are traveling back to ''Voyager'' on a shuttlecraft when they are forced down by electrical interference from a nearby planet. Janeway is critically injured in the crash and has to be revived by Chakotay via CPR and cordrazine. Janeway activates their homing signal and unknowingly shows the Vidiians(who Chakotay discovers have shot them down) right where to find them. They are then captured and killed by the Vidiians (Chakotay is shot, Janeway is strangled). Then Janeway finds herself back on the shuttle. They are tracking Vidiian ships on sensors who are on a intercept course. They start having problems with the warp core and it explodes. Janeway and Chakotay are right where they started again; in the shuttle. Then they once again see Vidiian ships on an intercept course when suddenly the ships disappear. They are contacted by Voyager and brought back safe and sound. The Doctor informs Janeway that she has been infected by Vidiian phage and then euthanizes her with nerve gas. Then, once more they are back on the shuttle. They see a strange bright light in front of them that is coming towards their shuttle; suddenly it engulfs them. Next, she finds herself in an out-of-body experience. She sees Chakotay trying, unsuccessfully, to revive her. Crew members arrive and transport her straight to sickbay, and her "spirit" follows, trying unsuccessfully to contact the crew. The Doctor and Kes get some signs of life, but ultimately, Janeway dies. "Spirit" Janeway is next encountered by the "spirit" of her "father", who is there to transfer her to the "next world". He allows her to stay for her funeral. Something about the whole thing doesn't seem right to her. Soon after her funeral, she stalls going with her "father" so she can figure out what is going on. Suddenly, she sees a vision of looking up at Chakotay and the Doctor, still on the surface of the planet, as if they are still trying to revive her. A second and third vision makes it obvious this is all a ruse, and her "father" is really a non-corporeal being trying to coax her spirit away from her body so he can feed off of it. She refuses to go, and they are successful in finally reviving her. She makes a full recovery on Voyager. Janeway invites Chakotay on a holo-date and he accepts. Log Entries *''Tactical Officer's log, supplemental. My attempt to help Kes detect the captain's presence has ended in failure. I am forced to conclude that we have, in fact, lost Kathryn Janeway. I would like the record to show that I have lost a good friend as well, one whom I can never replace. '' *''Captain's log, stardate 50518.6. The Doctor has examined me thoroughly and pronounced me physically fit, but I'll admit that it will take a little longer to work through the emotional impact of my experience.'' Memorable Quotes "Maybe I could stand with an apple on my head and you could phaser it off." "Sounds great. If I miss, I get to be Captain." :-'Janeway' and Chakotay, discussing the latter's possible contribution to Neelix's Talent Night "Go back to Hell, coward." : - Captain Janeway "You can't die!" : - Chakotay Background Information * Admiral Janeway's reference to his own drowning, and to other members of the Janeway family, were taken by writer Jeri Taylor from Mosaic, her own novel about the life and career of Kathryn Janeway up to her time as captain of . * In spite of all the technology available in the 23rd and 24th centuries of the Star Trek universe, this is the second of only three times in canon that any character has used cardiopulmonary resuscitation as part of advanced cardiac life support. McCoy used it in and Janeway would later use it in the episode . * Admiral Janeway is wearing not only the incorrect uniform, but also the incorrect combadge. (Since Kathryn Janeway claimed he died when she was a child, he should be wearing a combadge from at least the 2350s; not the Voyager era of 2370s. His uniform should also be from the same era. Or they could just be explained away as errors made by the alien in replicating the form of Janeway's father.) * The word "Coda" is the Greek term for "End". * In musical notation, the term "Dal Segno al Coda" specifies the repetition of a passage until the coda is reached. Links and References Guest Star *Len Cariou as Admiral Janeway Uncredited Co-Stars *Tarik Ergin as Ayala *Richard Sarstedt as William McKenzie References antigrav thruster; apple; ballet; cerebral cortex; cerebrovascular collapse; chroniton; clarinet; cortical stimulator; cordrazine; dementia; direct synaptic stimulation; euthanasia; evasive maneuvers; fruit; gas flow separator; ghost; gravito-magnetic force; hydrazine; inaprovaline; ion lightning; Lake George; magnetic storm; magneton scanner; Matrix; microcellular scan; neurotoxin; nitrogenase compound; Kashimuro Nozawa; Phage; poetry; Sacajawea; subspace; tachyon; Talent Night; Tau Ceti Prime; temporal scan; temporal field; temporal flux; temporal loop; The Dying Swan; thalamus; thoron; Vidiian |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Der Wille es:Coda nl:Coda